Talk:ADAM
Price I added the adjustment of the value of ADAM due to inflation. However I'm kind of a wiki-noob and can't figure out how to do a citation properly. The site I used for the calculation is http://www.westegg.com/inflation/infl.cgi if anyone cares to fix it. 18:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just give the figure in both modern and 1960 dollars? Or maybe figure out just how much the Rapture dollar is worth? Evenevilhasstandards 19:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::"Two ounces of pure ADAM, that's $45 to Ryan." Where's that "$7.25" figure coming from, anyway? --buttbutt 05:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Its color? She said it was a greenish-brown but when it's harvested it appears in reddish orange or just plain red, sooo what color is it? It appears as the color when it's harvested but her diary said what she saw, if it's greenish-brown like she said, it may've been that color when it's vomited and if it's red, it may've been like that when it was extracted or as it appears in a sea slug as, it's raw form. Naruto fan 6 16:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 :From everything the game shows us, I think the "sickly green" trickle in the corner of the mentioned Little Sister's mouth is from the vomit in general. The slugs' glands are red, the ADAM-infused plants are red, etc.--Planet-man828 23:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::As with many runs over of this, what is generally accepted is that the ADAM we see is mixed with blood and other bodily fluids, and that the green substance is a pure form of ADAM. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 Totals I did the math on the total amount of ADAM you can get based on the path you take through the game. You can check the individual level totals here if you want to. Endgame Totals: *'All Rescuer': 3440 ADAM *'All Harvester': 3430 ADAM *'Max ADAM': 3630 ADAM "Max ADAM" is the path you get by rescuing the first four sisters to get Proud Parent, then harvesting the rest. It might be interesting to note that you actually get more ADAM on the rescuer route than on the harvester route. --Dgellt 07:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) the max adam has changed if yo get the master protector, with the adoption, you get 1280 adam max with proud parent, but master protector doubles the adam gained from this, if it stacks with proud parent thats a extra 1280 adam (not shure if it does) makeing the new totals *'All Rescuer': 4720 ADAM *'All Harvester': 4710 ADAM *'Max ADAM': 4910 ADAM can someone confirm weather or not it stacks with proud parent? at any rate, if it stacks, then in any route you take you can easily buy every single plasmid, tonic, and slot. if you can do the protector's trials...I have not yet. CloudHiro 10:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ADAM's source: Slugs or plants? In Bioshock 2 the player has to collect samples of ADAM infused plant life. Could it be that Adam is originally created in these plants and become part of the slugs that eat it? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:44, 4 June 2010 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :No, it's the other way around. The ADAM that Rapturians removed from the slugs has permeated into the environment of Fontaine Futuristics and caused the plant-life to mutate and such with it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 19:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting. Is that info from the artbook? It might be nice to have an article about ADAM infused plants. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, yes actually... but I don't want to take out my artbook for a while... not until I have a list of finds for it. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 08:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sadly I can only provide a roughly translated version from my German artbook. It says something along the lines of: "This area was supposed to be the source of all ADAM in the ocean, and the idea had been that everything was overgrown with plants, since those were infected with the greed for ADAM." (p. 98 of the German artbook, a comment at the top on the third page of concept arts for Fontaine Futuristics) -- The Sanity Assassin 17:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Total Costs This should probably be included in the BS2 section: 2555 for every single plasmid 660 for every single tonic 300 for all plamid slots 770 for all tonic slots Does not include EVE/Health upgrades or items you can pickup free. Jmjimmy 00:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) How long does it take for the first side-effects to show? After reading the novel I was confused as hell about this subject. Shirley wrote that people injected with ADAM immediately ''showed side-effects to it and even killed each other and lost their mind after injecting tonics and plasmids. But if the side-effects appear that fast - how would Rapture even make it to the civil war when the first plasmids showed up in the late 40ties? During the course of these at least ten years until the Civil War every spliced citizen would have long gone mad and look more than just slightly disfigured like they do in BioShock, probably even worse than the Splicers in BioShock 2. Until the novel I assumed that it takes up to months to show the first side-effects and the more a person spliced the more severe the effects were. Tenenbaum said "You need more and more ADAM just to keep back the tide." ( ADAM Explained ) that sounds to me like the first effects are slow. If it's like the novel said you would need a 24/7 ADAM injection to avoid any side-effects and that is impossible. And honestly: If the side-effects were that bad and visible - who would have bought plasmids anyway? -- The Sanity Assassin 14:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ADAM works more slow than whats in the novel. Think of ADAM in the body like if it's water to waterpaint; you add a small bit, and its enough to just make the paint liquid but useable, but add too much, and you remove a lot of its consistancy. I think it's a lot like any addictive substance, where may be a few wouldn't hurt, but more of it would just become destructive. The novel isn't canon, so a lot of what Shirley wrote will have more continuity errors, which is why we separated that info in the pages.Evans0305 16:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :That was what I already thought! Thanks for confirming those thoughts. Another thought was that ADAM at first behaves normally like any other cell of a body but eventually starts mutating, just like normal cells might mutate and end up as cancer - only that ADAM has a higher chance to mutate due to the instability. And that the ADAM you need to hold back the mutations actually rewrites the old ADAM's structure to keep it from mutating, until the mutation happens to the new ADAM as well, resulting in the need for another dosage to rewrite again. -- The Sanity Assassin 17:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :-- :I didnt get the impression (in the Novel) that people turned insane immediately (see again if its likely that had used it for a while already for the incidents in the book) :Also different people may have had different tolerances, might have used them in different combinations/frequency/amounts/quality level(bootlegged stuff could be real bad...) :Consider - if it caused problems almost immediately, the public would have called it Poison and Ryan would have had a major way to attack Fontaine as the purveyor of that 'Poison' . Also many fewer people would ever have tried it - remember it was being marketed/sold as if it was hairspray or any other common consumer item) :Testxyz 08:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Looks like the time period it takes for side effects to show needs to be looked at again. The prisoners put into Fontaine's Department Store showed rather server side effects in the period of about a month. And it is clear that these people had been sick for some time. This means that the side effects kick in rather quickly unless controlled by using more ADAM. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :It's impossible to say how quickly deleterious effects set in, at least by the information we're given. Evidence seems to suggest that it varied from person to person and even depended upon the type of Plasmid used + the intensity of abuse, but still, even this isn't clear. :The Early Splicers were using Drinkable Plasmids, which used 10x the ADAM that the injectible Plasmids used. It's safe to say that a higher concentration of genetic-scrambling wonder goo is going to have more severe effects in a shorter time, but we still can't equate a time fram around it. I don't think we should be basing the appearance of the Early Splicer as a determination of how fast ADAM effects the normal Splicers (ones encountered by Jack) who only used the injectibles. It'd be an unproductive effort to speculate either way. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Certainly the drinkable Plasmids would have effects kick in much more quickly due to the much larger amount of ADAM being used. The Frosty splicers are heavily mutated and back in Columbia Slate was showing effects from to much Shock Jockey in a very short period of time. BUT had the early splicers in Fontaine's been using the drinkables? Drinkables were only on the market a couple of months (if that) before being pulled. Injectables had been on the market before the drinkable ones and after. And the Early Splicers were not nearly as mutated as the Frostys. This would point to them using the injectables. As you say there is no way to get solid figures, there are way to many variables. But I think we can arrive at some ballpark figures. ::For heavy use of Drinkable Plasmids/Vigors you can start to see side effects in a week or even less (Given what we see of Slate). Injectiables it's longer, even with heavy use. Probably several weeks before signs start showing and progression is slower. With minimal usage it could take a month or more before anything shows. ANOTHER wrinkle in things is that these side effects can be mitigated or reversed with more ADAM. Of course when you can't get any more ADAM, the effects probably kick in faster and harsher since you had more ADAM in your body. ::There is also something else that much be considered. When we talk about Plasmids we are most often taking about combat Plasmids such as Incinerate! Insect Swarm and Wind Gust. Most people probably were not using those until the War started. They would have been using Slim Down, Nu Hair, Brain Boost, Spider Climb (which was probably a Tonic) or Teleport. Heck plasmids for dentistry even. At one point or another most of Rapture had probably spliced something. So a year plus down the line these people with minor splices are the Thuggish, Nitro and Leadhead splicers that Jack faced. We see very few splicers in Jacks time that use Plasmids. I know in large part it is because the limits of the engine/programing or gameplay reasons, but still. sm Corpse Harvesting in Bioshock 2 The Bioshock 2 section is incorrect about the corpse harvesting - this can be done on every level, and there are up to 6 corpses per level... I came here hoping to find out how many per level (and where they are!), but only found this incorrect information. I'll look into trying to correct it, but I haven't finished the game, so I'm not a good source. Autrui 23:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :The location of every ADAM corpse can be found on the maps in each level article. For example, you can see that there are 2 ADAM corpses in Ryan Amusements: Ryan Amusements (Level)#Map. :As for the "corpse harvesting" mentioned in this article, that is referring to a very specific instance that only happens in a single level. It is not the same as the gathering that occurs in all the other levels. The general gathering from corpses that you are thinking of is marked as "Adoption" in the list. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 01:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Gotcha - thank you! I got to the corpse harvesting part since I made this post - such a cool game. The issue I was having was that I missed a little sister in the first part of a level (fontaine), so in the second part of the level, 3 little sisters spawned, but there were only enough corpses to "satisfy" 2 of them; I wandered around forever looking for more corpses! Autrui 21:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) extra adam in final level If you are a pure harvester, Elena harvests all the sisters in the wing and gives some of that adam to the player, can someone properly add to to the max adam you can get? Raw ADAM's Use? I'm majorly confused. Many articles describe pumping ADAM" into certain characters. At the end of Bioshock, for example Fontaine pumps massive amounts of ADAM into himself. Yet only modified ADAM (Plasmids and Gene Tonics) have an effect in you. Raw ADAM is just used as money. So what does raw ADAM do? Can you mentally concentrate on what you want spliced? If so, why were they selling Plasmids and Gene Tonics early on? What does raw ADAM do?--Isaac12 (talk) 19:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Postings Probably just being loose and general. Fontaine splices with ALOT of Plasmids/Tonics (all ADAM based) Theres no evidence anywhere Ive seen that you can mentally control what the ADAM genetic modification does to you - its supposed to change your DNA (or RNA since it doesnt last) and this is supposed to be Sci-Fi not magic based fiction. Testxyz 08:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Since we have the function changing with out super Splicers (Jack and Delta) with the same appendages being used - is it a structural variability (incinerate one minute, ElectroBolt the next -- but both structures in the body being present simultaneoulsy) or actual genetic changes being made to shift all the tissue involved around (in seconds)? The Gene Bank machines might do something of the second (sucking the genetic pattern out of your 'slot' or you body) or alternately removing the tissue structure a plasmid uses (the first option above). But that could be a complex machine with added chemicals/ blood filtering etc etc... (external stuff and no 'will' involved) I suppose adding a second tier to 'Plasmid' (and Tonic) operations in the whole technology there could be a SUPER (duper) part of the genetic changes which facilitates YOU changing them when desired (a lesser Gene Bank mechanism being built into your body ??) Manipulating/activating/deactivating the 'slots' which are some different component than 'plasmids' and 'tonics' ('will' or just some physical trigger to make these changes happen when YOU decide.... a new muscle/nerve path added somehwre you usually wouldnt trigger by you existing reflexes/bodily actions ) Testxyz 08:59, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ADAM actually Stem Cells? Or was the seaslug venom (the bite on that guy whose hand was fixed) something (some component of the venom) that changed some of the Guys tissue INTO stem-cells so that the body could self repair itself (using the Guys own DNA) Of course that might just be the starting point of the technology where 'humanizing' extra elements are added to speed up the 'fixing' or changes, which then allowed applying new genetic patterns to create whole new structures for the person using them (Plasmid and Tonics and Slots). Which then eventually deteriorate with the new patterns fighting the persons original DNA and the subsequent bodily disruptions/cancers/mental unhingings, etc... Testxyz 09:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) The Orb could someone post a pic of this glowing orb, i need to see it! Shacob (talk) 01:38, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Looking down from Persephone ? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 02:51, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :) Shacob (talk) 11:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC)